


Diamonds and Dogs

by Joey_Westwife



Series: Diamonds and Dogs [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anger, Bad Boys, Best Friends, Betrayal, Cheating, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Gay Virgin, Lies, M/M, New love, Shnicky - Freeform, Stranded, broken relationships, from a novel, horse riding, shane takes nicky's virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: When Shane finds out Nicky slept with his long term girlfriend, he devices a plan to take Nicky for himself and it starts an affair even Nicky wasn’t expecting. But with Shane’s volatile relationship being the centre of Nicky’s world, they deny their feelings for a little longer after being caught out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is small section taken from part one of my trilogy - Diamonds and Dogs. It needs a lot of editing work as it's old and my writing has improved since.  
> Featuring all Westlife members and Jodi Anasta/Gordon from Neighbours/Home&Away. This piece concentrates on the growing friendship between Shane and Nicky.

Intro.  
Shane and Nicky had been friends since leaving school, they’d always been love rivals and when Shane won the girl after manipulating her into a relationship during their (Shane and Jodi’s) popstar days, they’d moved out the country for 10 years. It had put distance between Nicky and Jodi but because Shane had treated her so badly, she longed to be safe back in Ireland, close to Nicky’s arms for when it all fell apart. The couple had returned to their Dublin home in which Nicky and Mark lived in, with a 9 year old child in tow but Jodi just couldn’t handle Shane’s abusive attitude towards her any longer. His past substance abuse had warped his once gentle mind.  
After an argument over their return at Christmas, Shane had made his way to bed early, leaving Jodi and Nicky to get drunk with friends and ultimately ended up in a drunken fumble following a dare game that lead Jodi to finally feel Nicky’s sweet lips on hers. But once Shane found out about their dirty liaison he was furious. How dare Nicky put his hands on his girlfriend? He voiced his anger to his two best friends but the more he thought about Jodi with her hand around Nicky’s cock, the more he felt something new. Who was he more jealous of? Nicky for fucking the mother of his son or Jodi for tasting Nicky’s body after all the years his bestie had longed for the girl?  
Shane knew his knowledge of the one night stand had affected Jodi and Nicky’s friendship which was reassuring to him but being the devil he was, revenge was very much on the cards. Who did he want to hurt most? He devised his plan and hoped it worked…  
***  
Shane and Nicky took off to Old Coats out in the countryside and during the sunny day they saddled up and went for a hack on two of the horses that the B&B owner was trying to sell on. The horses were just what Shane needed for his newly built stables but wanted to take them for a test ride first to see how well they could be handled. All was well as they trotted down the bridle ways and through fields. Taking a rest, the boys dismounted and tied up the horses to graze while they stretched their own legs and got feeling back into their numb bums. They sat on the top of a hill by a fence, overlooking a poppy field and admired the view while they chatted.

Shane breathed in the fresh country air and grinned. “I hope you're ready for tonight.”

“Why what are we doing?”

“Adding a little spice to our lives. You know that pub down the road from the B&B, it's a brothel and we my friend are going to get ourselves some hot bitches.”

“Ay? You are joking right?” Nicky wasn't exactly sure but felt Shane's tone was deadly serious.

“Relax. It's just a fancy wank right? If Jodi thinks she can screw around then who is she to stop us having some fun?” 

“I don't think that's a very wise idea do you? She'll only find out.”

“No she won't. When you meet the girls Nic you'll forget about Jodi. Trust me.” Shane winked at Nicky leaving him surprised and confused by his sudden fantasy to cheat on his girlfriend after going so crazy over her unfaithfulness.

Changing the subject Nicky spoke, “It's beautiful up here isn't it. I’ve never really appreciated the countryside before. Bit daft being as we live in Ireland it's hard to miss. I bet you can catch some stunning sunsets here. Great place to propose.”

“There's no fear of that happening any time soon. Not by me anyway.” Shane squashed any romantic gestures Nicky was dreaming up. 

“So what did you think to the girls last weekend? Cheryl and Sami were looking shit hot right?”

“Yeah they all looked great.” Shane replied with little enthusiasm and care. His mood had dropped suddenly which Nicky noticed right away. 

“What's up man?” 

“Nothing sorry. This place just reminds me of something that's all.”

“Not gang related?” (A deeper subject to the original novel)

“No. forget it, I’m fine.” 

Shane asked Nicky about what else they'd been up to while he was out of the country. The heart to heart was something the lads hadn't shared before and it mellowed them both. Nicky saw a soft, sensitive side to Shane that he'd never seen before and he felt he could open up to him about anything at that point in time. When Shane asked him more about why he'd chosen to be single since he met Jodi, Nicky felt awkward again.

“So seriously Nic when are you gonna find someone else?”

“When someone just as amazing as Jodi comes along. I know it's highly unlikely, I’ve been looking for 11 years but I’d rather be single than be with someone I can't devote myself to. You're really lucky to have her you know. I just don't think you realise it sometimes.”

Shane nodded and sighed as he stared into the distance. “Sorry mate. I know I’ve got issues that need dealing with I just don't know how to be a better person. I’m not wired right in the head. I’m so scared of losing her. I know she loves you man, you're her savior. I just couldn't handle losing her to you. I made a stupid mistake in Greece which nearly cost me our relationship and I couldn't be in that position again.”

“What did you do? Did you hurt her?”

“Not physically no. I erm... just regret something that's all. Come on we should get back anyway.” Shane jumped to his feet to avoid more questions and patted Nicky on his shoulder as he left him with wandering suspicions of what Shane could be sorry about this time.

Sat in the brothel later that evening the girls introduced themselves to the boys. Lucy was a brunette young lass with pert size C breasts, wearing a sparkly, purple halter neck bra and matching mini skirt just inches long. Karen was blonde with a busty DD chest that was supported by a pink, frilly balconette bar that complimented her frilly French knickers. The girls were bouncy and friendly without being too dizzy and latched onto the guys instantly, talking them into having some private rumpy-pumpy time. Shane was well up for the craic but Nicky took a little more convincing so Lucy sat on his knee and tickled under his chin as she wafted her long, silky hair over her shoulder. Eventually both boys were game for a laugh and with a little more convincing by Karen the agreement was that they'd enjoy a foursome together. Nicky was slightly freaked out by the request as he'd never had any desire to be naked around another man but with subtle coaxing from Shane he swallowed his fears and entered the room with them all.  
Back home Jodi sat in the lounge watching TV as her best friend Sami headed up to bed after their day of relaxing. It had got late and having not heard from the men since they left, Jodi picked up her mobile and called Shane. 

To loosen them up a bit Karen placed a pill into Nicky's drink and kissed the other into Shane's mouth. Nicky noticed the odd taste in the bottom of his glass but didn't mention it. Starting to warm up, Lucy asked Shane and Nicky to share a kiss before she indulged in some girl on girl action with Karen but Nicky was the first to refuse. He explained how he'd already slept with Shane's partner and felt it was just too weird to snog a bloke. But the girls were having none of it. Lucy began to massage Nicky's shoulders from behind him but as Shane reached over to draw Karen in for a kiss his mobile rang. 

“Guys its Jodi, please keep quiet a minute, if I don't answer she'll just keep calling, sshh, one minute... hey babe you alright?”

Unable to keep schtum Nicky and the girls began giggling in the background which caused Jodi to ask questions. Shane insisted it was just Nicky watching TV which he thought she'd believed but he kept the conversation short just in case. He bid her a good night and told her he loved her before hanging up.  
Karen wrapped her hands around Shane's neck once he'd dropped his phone back on the floor with his jacket but as he began to plunge his tongue down her throat, Nicky coughed and retched. Not feeling so well he stumbled off the bed and warned them he felt sick but before he could leave the room or find anything to vomit into he spewed all over the carpet, keeling over by the bedside. The girls screamed and told him to leave the room. Hearing the commotion from the bar, Paddy, the owner rushed to see what had happened for the protection of his girls. Karen stepped over Nicky as he coughed on the floor holding his stomach. Shane shot down by his side to see if he was OK but Nicky complained of stomach cramps and a dizzy head. Paddy shifted the girls out of the room and asked the lads if they'd taken any drugs. When Shane confessed the girls had slipped them a pill assuming it was Viagra, Paddy growled and apologised. 

“That wasn't Viagra mate. How are you feeling bud do you think you can calm down with some water?” 

Nicky nodded and pulled himself back onto his feet. “I'm so sorry, I couldn't get out quick enough, I just came over funny.”

“He's not a drug taker.” Shane informed Paddy. “I didn't even realise they were something else to be honest.”

“I'm so sorry lads, come on through to the bar and I’ll sort you out some complimentary drinks. You didn't pay them up front did you?”

Shane replied with no and shuffled Nicky into the bar, helping to prop him up on a stool. Paddy passed him a glass of water and returned to the room to clean up the mess. 

“Nic I’m so sorry. I genuinely didn't know...”

“It's fine.” Nicky burped. “Sorry to spoil the fun.”

“You're joking aren't you? I didn't fancy either of them anyway to be honest. Well at least I don't have a boner going to waste hey.” Shane laughed to lighten to mood but Nicky felt too sick to joke and once he was feeling well enough they made their way back to the B&B for a nice hot cup of tea and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

During a 2 hour hack the next day, Shane and Nicky jumped off the horses they'd taken a second ride on and let them graze. The biggest mistake they made was not tying them up and after another long heart to heart on the trek bench Shane realised they were all alone as a thick black cloud descended over them. Shane told Nicky about how he felt about his past and regretted the way he'd treated everyone. He admitted that he'd been a horrible person and was truly sorry for the harm he caused so many people. 

“I’m not proud of who I used to be and I’m not proud of who I am now. I thought I could change Nic but I can't, I’ve tried.”

His subtle cry for help was heard by Nicky who vowed to be by his friend's side the whole way to recover the once respected school boy everyone loved. Shane felt comfortable enough with Nicky to confess some of the things he'd done to Jodi which cleared up all the suspicions he had regarding her welfare. Shocked and upset by his friend's honesty, Nicky felt for Jodi and knew he had to do what he could to carry on protecting her.

“She loves you so much Nic. It hurts me so bad everyday knowing she wakes wishing she'd taken you to Greece. You being spiteful to her won't work or change anything. I can't lose her, she's the only person that tries to keep me sane. I did some terrible things. I came out here with you to get away, I wanted to cheat and be a regular seedy man. A liar, cheater, whatever, but it's making me more of a bad person isn't it? I must be the worst person on this planet. I have no consideration for anyone else’s feelings... I’ve got myself and Jo in this huge hole neither of us can get out of if we tried. People are trying to get involved in our personal lives and it's getting harder to act like we're a loving couple. We don't hug and kiss anymore.”

“Dude you've taken the first step by admitting your flaws. You might still have an anger problem and be a threat to others but that can be fixed. It can be helped if you see the right people. I don't want you two to break up, it wouldn't be right. Of course I don't want Jo to keep getting hurt but I’d be more proud of you both if you just ask for the right help so you can be happy the way you should be. I’ll be here to help and support you both if you want it.” Nicky offered his support and thought that if Shane could turn a corner then Jodi would remain faithful and be happy, creating a loving family environment for their son Skyler. 

Hearing Nicky's willingness to stay a true friend and be supportive of their relationship overwhelmed Shane. “You really are a fucking saint aren't you?!”

“If you really want to change it can be done. I’m not saying it'll be easy but even if it means letting Jo go to the spa more often or us two coming up here once a month for a break, we can do it. But if that's what you want you have to start now. You have to start when we get home by telling Jodi the truth about this weekend. Why you lied and where we came. I can be there if you want moral support. I can vouch for you.”

Shane took in the crisp country air through his nose, “I just want her to be happy Nic. If it means she has to leave me I’d have to handle that but I’d rather change to keep her.”

The weather had drastically changed rapidly and an oncoming storm was heading straight for them. The boys panicked when they made out the horses on their own way home far in the distance. Shane only assumed they'd predicted the storm and left for shelter on their own accord. The countryside was vast and the chance of any fellow pedestrians walking by with spare umbrellas was very slim indeed.   
The heavens opened so they ran to a nearby old bird watching hut but the rain was pounding down in the direction of the opening so Shane asked if anyone lived in the farm house down the field. Nicky knew the owner had died recently and only assumed it was still empty as the 'For Sale' sign was pitched in the garden. Taking their chances the boys raced down to the building. It appeared derelict as the glass in the front door was smashed but desperate to get out of the howling wind and hail pelting down on them, Shane broke down the door and pulled Nicky in from the cold and wet. When Nicky told Shane of the torrential storm Ireland suffered in November the year before, Shane freaked out and worried they'd be stuck there for some time. Miles away from anywhere, their mobiles were out of range so the fear of being stranded grew. The only consolation to them was that the electricity in the building was still live so in the darkness of the black clouds the lights were of some comfort.

Nicky snuck around the house half expecting someone to jump out and beat them for trespassing. “Aren't you worried we'll get done for breaking and entering?”

“Who the hell is going to know we're here dude?”

“We have to let the lady at the B&B know we're OK being as the horses are likely to turn up without us. She'll worry. Do you think the phone line will still work?”

“I dunno, I’ll try it... there is a dialling tone, oh my god it's ringing.” Shane couldn't believe his luck when the line began ringing. “Hi this is Shane Filan, me and my friend Nicky are stranded, we lost the horses but we've found an old farm from shelter of the storm. Luckily the electric works but our mobiles don't so we can't contact anyone... We're stuck here. We didn't want anyone to report trespassers in the farm cos we know it's inhabited now. Could you call the police and let them know for us please? I’m a bit reluctant to use the phone much in case the lightning strikes the mast... OK thank you and I’m sorry about the horses... yeah thanks, bye.”

“What did she say?”

“The bastards are in eye shot of her and she said she'd let the cops know what's going on and someone will be out as soon as possible to help us. Best make ourselves comfortable, it might be a while.” 

Shane began searching the cold rooms for dry, clean linen to cover themselves with. The house was freezing cold and rain was firing through the broken glass and creating puddles in the kitchen. It looked like the same thing had happened numerous times throughout the winter as leaves, muck and grime lined the floor tiles. He finally came across a brand new, packaged duvet in the airing cupboard so he tucked it under his arm and trudged back downstairs to Nicky who was sparking up the log fire.

“Look as this beauty. We'll be warm enough now I reckon.” Shane showed Nicky the unopened duvet to his delight and then helped to create an area comfortable enough to sit in.

There wasn't much in the lounge, no sofa or TV, just a dusty and empty book case, a fire place and a broken coffee table. Nicky assumed things had either been stolen or family of the deceased owner had begun clearing his possessions. Nothing of great value was left but there was a fridge in the kitchen which was standing turned off. The temptation to open it and see if it was empty was very slim in fear of finding some mouldy milk or food festering and harbouring bugs. There was however some coffee and a working kettle so Nicky washed out some cups and made them a brew to help with warming up after they tried to dry their clothes by the fire.   
Hunger began to claim them as victims but there were no random bags of crisps in the cupboards and the only thing worth putting in their mouths was the black coffee they were already drinking. 

Nicky pulled the duvet up over his chest as he sat next to Shane, sharing the fluffy cover. “They say sperm only has about 5 calories so there isn't much point in...”

Before Nicky could finish his sentence Shane interrupted, “Whoa stop right there tiger. Don't even finish that sentence dude. If it had 500 calories it wouldn't happen... Puff.”

“Ha-ha well if we're here forever and one of us could live by eating the other, I’m killing you man, there's more on you!”

“Are you calling me fat, ya twat?”

“No I just... you know what I mean.” Nicky smirked before bursting out laughing.

“Start with my dick would ya? I swear you're gay.”

“What? I’m not bloody gay alright but if I have to cuddle up closer to you to keep warm tonight then I have no objections.”

“Hmm that might not be a bad idea. Not that you'd provide much warmth, you skinny arse.” Shane chuckled.

Staring at the flickering flames of the log fire, Nicky opened up a little. “I've never kissed a bloke you know.” Nicky randomly said.

Shane looked at Nicky confused, wondering where the conversation was heading but as Nicky had listened to him earlier he felt he should return the favour and talk to him.  
“OK... I have.” Shane admitted.

Nicky was stunned by Shane's confession and thought he was only joking. “Are you serious?!”

“Yeah. In Greece. I was off my tits and it was just a dare that's all.”

“Wow, well I wasn't expecting that. Was it a proper snog?”

“Yep. I was mashed but it wasn't that bad. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“Why would I do that? I’m happy snogging your Mrs... I’m joking!”

“You better be knob head.” Shane pushed Nicky sideways in jest then scruffed up his hair. “So are you completely against experimenting with men? Mark could help you out.”

“Mark isn't my type.”

“Your type? Ha-ha. So if you were to, ya know, what type of guy would you go for?” Shane found the chat quite entertaining and it took their minds of their unfortunate situation. 

Nicky had a think before answering. “Erm... Tom Cruise back in his hay day, Ben Affleck, Ryan Reynolds.”

“Ha-ha wow you've really thought about that haven't you?” Shane teased him. “So tall, dark, handsome and masculine then... like me?”

“Get over yourself, you're not that muscly you just think you're Bruce Willis or Sylvester Stallone.”

“Piss off! You don't need muscles to be hard.”

“You're not hard Shane, you're just a twat.” Nicky laughed hoping Shane didn't take offence and switch his mood.

But for once Shane felt calm and not at all sensitive to put downs. It was rare that the two of them had time alone together and Shane began to realise how good their friendship could be. He smiled at Nicky as he studied the profile of his slim, stubbled, pretty face. Nicky's small button nose and sky blue eyes gave him a baby face but with the dirt from riding and his wind swept hair it gave him a rough edge which Shane found quite sexy. 

“That's why we're so good together mate. You're an angel and I’m the devil. Opposites attract.”

“We've never been true friends Shane. We're rivals. I can't compete with you. You win every time.”

“You're a better person than me Nic. You have a beautiful heart and a beautiful face.” Shane claimed in all seriousness.

Nicky smiled and replied in a funny voice, “Aww you're so sweet, aren't you a sweetheart being all nice to me.” he mocked and squeezed Shane's cheeks together between his fingers. “Fancy a bit of the Byrne-meister do ya?” he winked.

Shane laughed again and pushed his friend away. He couldn't remember the last time they'd had a giggle together and he was surprisingly enjoying their stranded position. “You're the kinda bloke I’d look for if I’m honest. It's no wonder Jodi likes you. I can see why. I mean it Nicky, you're a great guy and you deserve so much better than me and Jodi.”

“Thanks. I meant what I said about helping you... anyway maybe we should get some sleep.” Nicky shuffled under the cover to get comfy but Shane told him to get some kip while he stayed up to keep an eye on the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Not too long into the night, Nicky woke from his nap but while in his slumber he'd found Shane's warm body close by and snuggled up to him. Shane didn't have a problem keeping warm so hadn't pushed his skinny friend away but when Nicky opened his eyes he soon flapped his arms away and cleared his throat.

“Hmm sorry buddy.” he apologised slightly embarrassed.

“No bother mate. I’m kinda glad you did stay close. The fire's gone out and I didn't fancy moving to wake you just to stick some more logs on.”

“Oh you daft sod, you should have. What time is it? Oh 2am is that all?” Nicky rested his head back down on the floor and looked up at Shane. “Have you been crying?”

“What? No!” Shane was quick to deny the silent sobs he'd had while Nicky slept. “I'm just bloody cold.”

“Get some sleep Shane. I’ll relight the fire and make another coffee.”

“No it's OK I can't sleep with a hard-on.” Shane admitted out of the blue.

Nicky pulled a confused face at Shane and instead of looking under the covers to see if he was kidding, he reached down with his hand to pat down Shane and caught the tip of the erection. “Shit, sorry.” He snatched his hand back slightly, resting it back on Shane’s belly.

Shane laughed at him and settled down on the floor next to him. “Told ya.” He grinned ear to ear.

“Dare I ask why?”

“You're just so god damn sexy.” Shane chuckled. 

Nicky stared into Shane's eyes and tried to work out what he was thinking. He saw a side of him he'd never seen before. A soft, vulnerable, somber side. “Are you alright? Missing Jodi?”

“Yeah a bit. I bet she's worried we've not text her for a while. We'll be getting it in the neck when we get home.” Shane sighed and turned to look at Nicky.

They were only inches away from each other so Shane studied every line on Nicky's face. He could still see the beauty shining from his filthy skin, his pert kissable lips forming his frown. When Nicky noticed Shane ogling, he didn't change the expression on his face, he simply fixed his gaze on Shane's chocolate iris. There had been no alcohol or drugs pass Shane's lips in quite some time so the sudden urge he had to touch Nicky baffled him. 

Eventually Nicky broke the silence while holding his stare. “What's going on big man?”

“I wish I knew Nic.” Shane’s tummy tingled as he noticed an eye lash on Nicky's cheek so he lifted his hand from under the cover and slowly reached to remove it. “Make a wish.” Shane held the hair on the tip of his finger in front of Nicky's face for him to blow it off. 

Nicky gently blew it away and while struggling to keep his eyes open he shuffled closer to Shane for warmth having decided it too cold to go and make a coffee. Much to his surprise Nicky wrapped his arms around his back and rested his head on Shane's manly chest. Although he knew it was just to share body heat, the contact made Shane a little excited again. He repositioned himself down below which alerted Nicky of his sensitivity to being touched but throwing caution to the wind Nicky's hand slipped from Shane's back, down his side and to his crotch where the very obvious stiff member lay. Shane froze as his best mate began touching him up and took it as a sign that something unusual and incredible was about to happen to change their friendship forever. His plan was working unexpectedly well…

Unsure what his intentions were, Shane refrained from moving Nicky's hand away. He lay in silence and joined his hand on top of Nicky's and his breathing began to get shaky. Without saying a word Nicky tested the water and squeezed his hand around Shane's sturdy cock over his jeans and raised his eyebrow clearly impressed by its size. Completely confused, Shane swallowed the saliva building up in his throat. Adrenalin shot around his body and the anticipation stacked up inside his stomach, unsure whether to check out Nicky's package himself. Unable to bend his hand to touch him too he raised his arm above the cover instead and placed his hand on Nicky's neck lightly. Nicky pursed his lips as his hold on Shane's erection got tighter and he began to rub it up and down slowly. Shane felt such arousal all he wanted to do was plunge his tongue into Nicky's mouth so bearing in mind his best friend was already instigating something out of their friendship comfort zone, Shane took his chance and reluctantly leaned in to meet his lips with Nicky's.   
There it was, the start of something new, exciting and so wrong. Nicky accepted the kiss and responded by pushing his tongue deeper into Shane’s mouth which became passionate very quickly. It lead to a frenzy of snogging and once both boys were buzzing with hormones Nicky unzipped Shane's jeans and grabbed hold of the hard-on so he could stroke flesh on flesh. Neither of the men questioned what was happening but it kept them warm so nothing else mattered at that point in time. Nicky immediately understood why Jodi often praised Shane in the bedroom. He was a great kisser, a sensual kisser which is the opposite of what he imagined and his cock was definitely satisfactory as Nicky felt the stiff, pulsating organ in his hand. Nicky had never even kissed another man before like he'd said so touching another man's tackle was a huge step forward too but he liked it. He trusted Shane and the fact he wasn't stopping the episode either gave him comfort that it wouldn't cause too many issues afterwards.   
Shane groaned as Nicky's grasp turned him on, he'd never been tossed off by another bloke but how could a wank be any different? Shane groaned with delight as Nicky’s fingers slid up and down his smooth cock. Slowly and precariously Nicky felt every last inch of the skin, circling his thumb over Shane’s circumcised bell end, encouraging some pre-cum to ooze out. Shane’s heartbeat began to race and he couldn’t hold back any longer so he ripped open Nicky's jeans to see what he had to offer and he wasn't disappointed either. Nicky was gifted with more length but Shane was the one who had good girth. Unsure where to go from there Shane told Nicky to stop as he began to reach a climax and decided he'd try his skills at going down on Nicky to return the favour before he come all over his stomach and Nicky’s hand.   
The moment Shane's warm breath spread over Nicky's penis he shuddered. Shane had no idea that in all his life Nicky had never received a blow job so the blonde’s nerves kicked in as he realised his first would be off his oldest friend. He didn't understand why it was happening but he didn't want to stop and make things even more awkward.   
Although Nicky clearly wasn't a virgin, the time he'd been with Jodi didn't involve any oral foreplay and whilst he'd had a couple of casual fun times over the years, oral had never been on the cards. He was embarrassed by the fact he wasn't experienced in such a thing so when Shane's tongue slid down the shaft of his hard member his breath shuddered. As Shane threw caution to the wind he got into his task, remembering how Jodi has caused him great pleasure with her tongue and sucking. He struggled to get Nicky’s whole length in his throat without choking himself but enjoyed the taste of his flawless, stiff cock inside his mouth. It wasn't long before Nicky felt the same euphoria so he moved and pulled Shane off him. The pair fell flat on their backs beside each other panting but neither of them showed any regret so far. As soon they looked at each other again it sparked more desire to carry on and finish the job so Shane reached over for his wallet and pulled out a condom. Nicky's eyes widened and slightly watered at the prospect of receiving penetration but he was more willing to receive it than give it on that occasion so went with the flow and did Shane the favour of placing the strawberry rubber on his wood with his mouth. He figured if they were going to keep up the homosexual experience he should do everything he could in one go in case he regretted the entire incident in the morning. Once the condom was firmly stuck on, Nicky turned over and left Shane to prepare his entry. He spat on his finger tips and used the goo from his own cock to smear a make shift lube over Nicky’s hole. As Nicky hissed in pleasure at this new experience, he tried to relax his hips and butt cheeks so it didn’t hurt as Shane slowly pushed his fingers inside. It wasn’t something Shane had done before either but he understood how great it must feel. Once Nicky was chilled but excited, Shane entered him with complete trust, sensitivity & consideration and nothing he'd ever done in his life matched the pleasure he felt as they both climaxed at the same time.

As dawn broke the sunlight hit the boy's faces waking them from their loving embrace. The stench of seaman wafted up Shane's nose from the used condom laying not far from him as the crisp morning air circled the room.   
“Ugh, nice. You awake Nic?”

“Hmm, I am now. What time is it?” Nicky slowly attempted to open his eyes as he peeled his arm from Shane's chest. “My hand’s crusty.” he grimaced, remembering he’d ejaculated into his hand as Shane came in his ass.

“Yeah well let’s just forget about it yeah?” Shane couldn't think of anything more awkward than talking about their affair the night before.

“Oh Jesus Shane, what the fuck were we thinking?” Nicky rubbed his face with his clean hand and sat up reaching for his shirt.

“It's sunny, maybe we can start making tracks home now.” Shane pulled on his jeans and looked out the window, seeing a tractor heading towards them. “Shit, get dressed, there's a tractor coming this way. Maybe it's our rescue. Come on, get ready. I’ll go and wave them down.”

Nicky rolled his eyes and took a long sigh as he dreaded having to face Jodi. He didn't want to have to lie to anyone but it was better than the thought of anyone ever finding out.   
The tractor was in fact going to rescue them as the nearest farm was alerted by the incident and assisted police by offering his services in saving the lads from a long walk back to the B&B. He picked them up and slowly but surely took them back to their base. Shane offered the kind, middle aged farmer some cash for his help but he sincerely declined the reward and went back on his way across the sodden tracks. After thanking and apologising to the lovely owner of the Bed and Breakfast, Shane got in the car in a huff. Nicky bid farewell to the old lady too and joined him in the motor.

“Shane...”

“Look don't even say it alright. I don't want to talk about it, ever!” Shane stopped the conversation dead before Nicky could even speak. 

“Mate I don't want things to be difficult now, I have to work with you in the office... we're going to be OK aren't we?”

“Of course as long as you don't breathe a word of this to anyone including Mark OK?”

“I'm not about to announce to the world that Shane Filan just stuck his cock in my arse hole am I?! Jesus give me some credit.” Nicky sat back in his seat and shook his head, he turned to look out of the passenger window and folded his arms.

Before starting the engine Shane took a minute to calm himself. “Nicky, I’m sorry. It wasn't planned I... I don't know why it happened and although to be honest it was pretty good, it shouldn't have. If Jodi finds out we're dead.”

“Well she won't find out will she? I don't know how it happened either, I suppose it's my fault.”

“I never said that did I?”

“No I’m saying it. I instigated it, I touched you first, I... I haven't got a fucking clue why but you enjoyed it as much as me so what does that say about us?”

“Nothing. It says nothing so shut the fuck up.” Shane refused to discuss the matter further and drove them back home to a frosty reception.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving home to Jodi on her lunch break the lads sighed with relief at being on dry ground. “I have never been so happy to see this place.” Nicky said as he dropped his bag on the floor. 

“Ah let's get the kettle on. Decent cuppa and some grub.” Shane replied heading for the kitchen. 

Jodi stood by the sink waiting for them. She'd not got dressed out of her nighty but wore Shane's dressing gown to cover up and keep warm; the perks of working from her home office. Seeing her there, Shane immediately headed over to her for a hug but she stepped back and held her hands up to stop him getting close.

“Hey are we glad to see you... What's up?” 

Jodi folded her arms and tilted her head at them with a serious, anger look on her face. “Nice trip?”

“Erm... not the best. Did you get our message?”

“Oh yeah. Yeah I got it. Loud and clear.”

Nicky flicked the switch on the kettle and faked a smile at Jodi as he nodded at her. He knew she was waiting to start a fight but he didn't want Shane to suffer the minute they'd walked through the door so deliberately stuck around to fill his stomach with coffee and toast.

“Welcome home Shane!” he said to himself. “Why aren't you at work anyway?”

“You look as if you've been crying.” Nicky observantly added.

“So did you find any land?” Jodi couldn't resist and began to ask questions. She knew if Nicky was there he was less likely to freak out and lie as much.

“No but there is a farm house up for sale. I could renovate that.”

“The farm you stayed in the night?”

“Yeah. The bastard horses left us, we had no choice. I couldn't call you or text.”

“Why were you on horses anyway? Doesn't sound much like work to me.”

“We took them for a test ride. I was going to buy them for the stables until they screwed us over.”

“OK. So who were the women you were with?”

“Women?! What women?” Nicky laughed nervously. “The women in the pub you mean?”

“I don't know. Is that where you were when I called?”

“Yeah.” Shane nodded.

“You told me Nic was watching the TV. But of course you were with girls.”

Nicky jumped in and denied they were doing anything wrong and insisted nothing had happened. “Give us a break, you're the only woman we're interested in you know that.”

Jodi chuckled at his comment which confirmed his feelings for her while Shane raided the fridge for food. He stuffed some cheesecake in his mouth and offered the other piece to Nicky who just as quickly filled his face too. 

“Jodi we're starving, cold and tired can we please just chill out?” Shane asked.

“Where are your dirty clothes? I’m putting a wash on.”

Shane knew she couldn't see their cum stained boxers so he insisted he'd go to the trouble of washing their clothes later but Jodi wanted their wet stuff in the machine there and then. “Babe really, you don't want our crap in with your clothes, I’ll do it afterwards. I promise.”

Jodi sensed something fishy but the only thought in her head was that they'd been up to mischief like that of their past. Until more clues came to light. There was only one other occasion where Shane had stayed away from her for the night and the last thing she expected was a repeat of the reason why but things were adding up. “If you're so tired why don't you go to bed?”

“Because I won't wake up if I die from starvation in my sleep. My stomach physically hurts Jodi. Do we not get any sympathy?”

“Maybe when you tell me the truth about your dirty little weekend break.”

Nicky defended Shane again, “It wasn't a dirty weekend away at all. The only dirt was the mud from sprinting to shelter. What do you actually think we got up to out there?”

“I have a fair idea.”

Nicky screwed up his face and scoffed. “No you don't. You have no idea.”

“Nic just leave her.” Shane moaned.

“No I won't. Shane opened up to me out there. He's told me about your relationship and what he's done to you...”

“He's what?!” Jodi was mortified Nicky knew the truth. “What do you mean? Told you what?”

“About the horrible things he's done to you. Look I’m not going to tell anyone for Skyler's sake but I’m here to help you both...”

“We don't need you butting into our relationship. Whatever happens between Shane and I is none of your business. I’m nothing to do with you anymore remember so stay the hell out of my business.”

Shane stepped forward and moved Jodi away from Nicky as she spat in his face clearly annoyed. “Don't yell at him. It was my choice to tell him. I need help Jodi, Nicky's willing to support us. He's going to help me be a better person.”

Jodi took a second to think and the whole story added up to be the same as before. Shane was unaware she knew anything about his past fling so wasn't expecting her reaction. “This can't be happening... it doesn't make any sense.”

Nicky was just as confused as Shane, “What doesn't? Me trying to help you and Shane be happier?”

“So how did you keep warm in this derelict farm during a storm?” Jodi raised an eyebrow.

“There was a duvet, it was brand new still in the packet. We had to both huddle under it but we got the log fire going. It was quite cosy with black coffee.” 

“Oh I bet it was.” Jodi sniggered and shook her head at them. “And I bet you both enjoyed every single second.”

Nicky looked angry by her attitude so flared up too, “Oh sure being drenched, stranded and hungry was real fucking bliss.”

Jodi looked at both of them close to tears. “You two... you don't even like each other. You're civil, you're rivals, you're barely even friends...”

Shane shrugged his shoulders, “What are you talking about? Nicky and I are good mates. Especially since he stopped licking your arse.”

“Yeah and now he's licking yours is he?! You tell me right now that nothing happened in that farm house.” Nicky began to sweat with nerves as he waited for Shane to deny anything had happened but Jodi saw the look on his face while he hesitated. “Wow...”

Shane huffed, “What? Nothing happened. What do you think happened? We didn't go out to murder anyone.”

Jodi's eyes had filled so much that her tears burst from her sockets and she thumped Shane on his chest. “You liar!” she screamed. “I know you Shane... Nicky?! Why? Why him?”

“Whoa what are you talking about? ‘Why me', what? What are you implying exactly?” Nicky butted in.

“You did this on purpose didn't you? To get back at me again. Why Nicky? Of all the people... I can't believe you Shane. And I can't believe he fell for it.”

“Fell for what?! You're not making any sense Jodi, what have I supposed to have done to him?”

“You know what. The exact same thing you did with Daryl in Greece.”

“Daryl... how do you even know about that?” Shane was petrified she'd worked it all out and had no idea she knew what he'd done to another man in Greece.

Nicky was then concerned, “Who's Daryl? Is he the guy you kissed Shane?”

“Oh he told you did he? That's big of him because he never even had to guts to tell me. Daryl was a guy I kissed in Greece Nicky. We were great friends so Shane got close to him too and in revenge he...”

Shane was gobsmacked she knew about his previous experience and betrayal. “How do you know? Did Daryl tell you?”

“Yeah he did. Right before he left Greece because you broke up his marriage. He only told me because he was so angry with you, he wanted to be spiteful and hurt me too but I never told you I knew. I just never thought it'd happen again.”

“Jodi, I’m so sorry I didn't know you knew about that. This isn't the same thing I swear. I didn't take Nicky away so we could have an affair.”

“Whoa wait, you did more than kiss that bloke?” Nicky wanted answers too.

“Of course he did. Shane seduced Daryl on a fishing trip. They went away for the weekend and Shane opened up to him. Conveniently the car broke down so they had to sleep in it until recovery came in the morning and while they were cooped in the car that night...”

Shane blasted out to interrupt, “Shut up! No one needs to know about that. I can't believe you never told me you knew.”

“I can't believe you did it. For a straight guy you're as bent as a ten bob note Shane.”

“I wanna know what he did.” Nicky said with his arms folded.

“Mate seriously...” Shane hung his head in shame.

“No tell me, this is interesting.” 

“Interesting is it Nicky? Didn't he tell you he was experienced before he bent you over too?”

Nicky faced dropped and his widened eyes focused on Shane's reaction. “You've slept with a bloke before?”

Jodi's heart skipped a beat after his comment, “Ah... before?! Before what? He fucked you?”

Shane covered his face and remained silent but Nicky was furious, “We didn't do anything. I’m in love with you, why would I do anything with him?! I’ve told you I’m not gay.”

“Neither is he but it didn't stop him did it?”

Shane put his hands on Jodi's arms but she pushed him away, “Jodi please...”

“Get your hands off me. I’m not an idiot.”

Nicky tutted and tried to deny everything. “Jo for god sake, Shane and I didn't...”

“She knows Nic. She's worked it out I’m sorry.”

“Worked what out? We didn't do anything right?” Nicky begged him to deny it but Shane couldn't find a way of lying this time. “Jodi, this isn't what you think.”

“I’m so sorry, please don't do this now, please, I’ll do anything. It wasn't meant to happen, he instigated the whole thing.” Shane blamed Nicky.

“Excuse me?!” Nicky fumed, “Don't be blaming me...”

“Dude you grabbed hold of my boner for fuck sake, what was I supposed to do?”

Jodi stepped away from them in disbelief, “Oh my god... I can't believe this.”

“Shane why are you doing this to me? Was this your plan all along? To have me outed and left with nothing?”

Jodi laughed at Nicky and put her hands on her head in shock, “You are such an idiot Nicky. I hope you're proud of yourself.”

Shane thumped his hands on the tables and cried, “This wasn't meant to happen. I don't fancy you Nicky. I wasn't jealous you slept with Jodi, I was angry. I wasn't trying to emotionally wreck either of you. It's you that kept going on about gay sex. I wanted to tell you what had happened in Greece but I was embarrassed so I denied any gay intentions. I thought the best way to show you was to do it and you didn’t push me away.”

“I didn't ask to sleep with you. I was overwhelmed when it started and I was curious as to why Jo wants your body so much when you're the worst boyfriend on earth...”

Interrupting, Shane yelled, “Yeah well now you know it's for my awesome cock!”

Jodi screamed at them so they'd shut up, “Argh, seriously. You're both fucked up in the head. It's not enough that I cheated on Shane with you Nicky so you thought you'd have your turn on him too did you? Who's hurting who here? Who's getting back at who because I just can't work out why you two would do such a thing.”

Nicky looked sincerely sorry and his eyes watered as he saw how upset Jodi was. “Jodi, I’m so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't expect him to... I didn't think you'd find out.”

“Just like you thought Shane wouldn't find out about us? You're a fool Nicky. I can expect it of him but not you...” Jodi cried as she looked at Nicky. “I can't believe you'd do that to me. I hate you for this. Shane is my boyfriend not yours and no one gets to touch him but me do you understand?”

“Oh right but it's OK for him to shag other men behind your back and put another woman's hand on his cock is it? How is it OK for him to sleep with other people but not me? He's in the wrong not me.” Nicky referred to his dirty games with the nanny not long ago.

Shane shouted to defend himself, “No it's not OK and we all know I’m a bastard, she's right, why is it OK for me to shag around when all she did was sleep with you once? This is why I need your help and support to make me a better person.”

Jodi held her hands up in the air and shook her head. “You know what guys... do what you want because I don't belong to either of you. Neither of you give a flying fuck about my feelings. You both make me sick.” She pushed passed Shane and ran upstairs leaving the boys to argue amongst themselves.

Nicky punched Shane on his arm, “Nice one jackass, why didn't you tell me she'd work it out?”

“I swear it wasn't a plot or a game. I genuinely didn't know it would happen. You made me want to do it there and then. It was special… I’d never want to jeopardise our friendship Nic, I... I just want to forget it and deal with Jo in my own way. Please Nic, please don't let this come between us. I’m sorry.”

“This is a mess. She's never going to forgive me for this.” Nicky sighed.

“What do you care? You're not even friends right now.”

“Yeah only because I’m in love with her Shane not because she hates me. We were stupid OK, we were both to blame but you're going to use your powers over her and she's going to fall right back into your arms because she has no choice. I’m the one that's going to be punished not you.” Nicky frowned with sadness drawn all over his face.

“No I promise I won't do that. I deserve to be punished too I know that now. I’m not going to force her to forgive me. If I’m going to be a better person then I have to suffer the consequences and I just hope that you can forgive me and stick by me on this one.” Shane softly stroked his hand down Nicky’s arm until he reached his hand and squeezed it.

“I said I would didn't I?” he huffed and snatched his hand back. “I’m going for a shower.” Nicky stomped off up the stairs to clean off the filth he felt after all the drama leaving Shane to wallow in self-pity on the kitchen work top.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them managed to avoid each other all day but once tea time came they held their heads high and tried to be civil and professional so no one suspected any issues but Jodi's mood wasn't up to scratch. Shane helped clear the table and everyone started leaving the room after thanking Cheryl (Skyler’s in-house nanny) for preparing the meal. Jodi stood by the sink and ran the taps creating bubbles in the bowl. Shane stood directly behind her and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her shoulder at the risk of being elbowed in the gut but Jodi just didn't respond. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. Jodi knew what he was trying to do but she wasn't in the mood for him trying to make it up to her. She was still angry and hurt. 

Shane huffed and tried to apologise. “Babe, I don't want this to be an issue, can't we just forget it please? I regret it, I’m sorry. At least it wasn't one of the girls in the bar.”

“That doesn't make it better, it makes me feel even more inadequate because he can give you something I can't.”

“He didn't give me anything that you don't. If he'd bent me over then fair enough but he didn't.”

“Is that how you're justifying it? You're sick.” Jodi tried to move away from him but Shane held her waist tight so she couldn't move.

“I did it for him. I was trying to help him get his head around a personal problem after he'd promised to help me become a decent guy.”

“You bumming him doesn't make you a decent person Shane. It makes me want you less.”

“So why was it OK for you to sleep with him and not me huh? I forgave you...”

“Did you? Because to me it looks like you did it to prove a point. You chose to forgive me but I might not want to forgive you. I made one mistake but you just keep 'em coming cowboy.”

“I love you Jodi, you know that, Nicky knows that. I told him things only you and I know. I trust him. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. I’m sorry, I’d be nothing without you, I need you.”

“Well maybe you should have thought about that weeks ago before you pushed me so far that I’m not falling at your grubby knees anymore. I won't bow down and beg for you to love me anymore because I don't need you. I don't need your house or money or friends.” she prized Shane's hands from her body and moved away towards the door. “I don't need this shit.” 

Jodi raced off out of the room away from harms way so Shane swallowed a bitter taste in his mouth and got on with washing the pots to stop himself from punching a wall or crying like a baby. He had hoped he’d get to be with Nicky, he did enjoy it and he wanted more but he hadn’t considered the aftermath of Jodi finding out.

Scared of confronting her, Nicky made his way to find Jodi in her bedroom. He knew he needed to try and grovel his way out of this when all he really wanted was her but feeling Shane on his lips and in his ass made him question his sexuality, if only secretly in his head. He had to deny any feelings for Shane, he had to pretend all he wanted was Jodi. He did love Jodi, more than anything in the world. He’d stayed single for 11 years since they met, hoping one day she’d see sense and get out of her abusive relationship with Shane and fall into his arms. As he’d made his feelings for her clear, Jodi had used Nicky; depending on him, crawling to him in tears when Shane upset her, she strung him along and it hurt him so they’d fallen out and their friendship had been on the rocks for weeks but despite his confusing sudden change of feelings towards Shane clouding his thoughts, he had to keep Jodi on side to keep her safe. 

“I don't even know what possessed me to touch him. Maybe I am gay, I’ll admit I enjoyed it and I’m sorry for that but I regret it because the only person I really want is you and me trying to be an arse hole to you hasn't made that change. I’m so jealous of him... and now a little jealous of you.” he chuckled. 

Jodi broke a slight chuckle too and shuffled over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. “I forgive you... I don't blame you and I just want to move on and forget about it. I can deal with him, he's always nice to me for a while when he's done something wrong.” she smiled. “I love you so much... the only thing you've done to hurt me is try to stop being friends with me because I just can't function without you. I know I’ve hurt you too and I’m sorry.”

“I've been a complete moron haven't I?”

“Yeah you have... but I forgive you if you can forgive me.” Jodi placed her hands on Nico's leg and begged with her eyes for a truce to be called. 

“I'm so sorry babe. I just want you to be happy.”

After her chat with Nicky, Jodi sat and thought hard. All she could see was Shane and Nicky fucking each other, just the way she’d had nightmares about Shane with Daryl years ago. Although Shane was a bastard to her, a result of his come downs from alcohol and drugs, she loved him and wanted their relationship to work no matter how much she adored Nicky too. When the image of Shane thrusting his cock inside Nicky became too much, she packed an overnight bag and disappeared for the night. She drove, she drank and she became erratic, ending up at the brothel where the boys had been that weekend. When she found there was more to the boy’s story, that they were in fact intending to sleep with women, she freaked out. She knew Shane was a loose cannon but his betrayals were coming in thick and fast now and she couldn’t work out what to do next…


End file.
